Stealing Cinderella
by Puffles45
Summary: Just a Skunk Fu! song fic with Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks.


**This probably wont make sense yo you guys, but after hearing this song, I had to write it. Its a Skunk Fu! story, a little romance between Skunk, and my OC, Mouse. Song by Chuck Wicks. Anyhow, on with this story that's a few years into the future the last time I checked! Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that to.**

**-**

Skunk walked up to the doorstep of the old ranch-style house. "This is it." He thought. He knocked on the door, and it was opened by a muscular mouse man. "Well, what brings you here, boy?" He asked. "I came to talk to you." Skunk told him. "Come in, Ill only be a few minutes." He told Skunk.

_I came to see her daddy, for a sit down man to man. It wasn't any secret that Id be asking for her hand._

Skunk walked in, amused by all the nik-naks on a mantle, next to a bunch of pictures of his love.

_I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself, with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on the shelf._

She looked very photo-getic to him. Allot of them were taken around the time she was five or six. She was dressed up as Cinderella in one of them. And others shown her in her room, a small, pink pillow in her little hands. And ones with her riding a bike, and one with her eating a Popsicle in the summertime, wearing a bathing suit with a little teddy bear on it.

_She was playing Cinderella,she was riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinkler, with a big Popsicle grin,_

Suddenly, there was one that caught his eye. She was wearing a dress in the picture, her dad holding her. In the background of the photo, it looked like some kind of party.

_Dancing with her dad, looking up a him._

He thought that maybe her dad thought that she was never going to leave him, that is of course, until Skunk came along. He remembered the lecture he received on their first date, thinking that he didn't like him to much.

_In her eyes, Im Prince Charming, but to him, Im just some fella, riding in, stealing Cinderella._

He looked at the pictures closely, until he was startled by, "I know what you're thinking boy, and might I say, you picked a good person to be with." He heard her dad say. "Shes a really nice person, and shes so lucky to have you as a dad." Skunk told him.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one, when I heard a voice behind me say, "Now ain't she something, son?" I said, "Yes, shes quite a woman," and he just stared at me._

Then, Skunk saw something in his eyes after he said that.

_Then I realized in his eyes, she would always be playing Cinderella, and riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin, dancing with her dad, and looking up at him. In her eyes Im Princ Charming, but to him I'm just some fella, riding in, stealing Cinderella._

" You might be right, son. She didn't have her mother for a long time, because she passed away when Mouse was real young." He told him. "I can understand that." Skunk said. Then, he pat him on the back, and chuckled a bit. Then, suddenly, "Mouse, honey! Can you come down here?" "Yes!" She hollered back. No sooner did he hear the footsteps as she walked in and hugged her father.

_He slapped me on the shoulder, then he called her in the room. When she threw her arms around him, that's when I could see it, too. She was playing Cinderella, riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinkler, with a big Popsicle grin. Dancing with her dad, looking up at him. If he gives me a hard time, I cant blame the fella. I'm the one riding in, stealing Cinderella._

"Mouse honey, this boy has something he would like to ask you." Her father told her. "Go ahead Skunk, what do ya want to ask?" He walked up and grabbed her right hand, and, one last time, he took one last look at her father, who just nodded. "Mouse, I know the clumsy things I did around you, but that was because your beauty got me by surprise all those times. You were always beautiful and talented to me, no matter what Rabbit said, I love you, and, will you please marry me?" He said. Mouse just smiled, tears appearing in her eyes. "Oh Skunk, that was beautiful, yes, I will marry you!" She said, her arms wrapping around him. Then, he pulled a little velvet box from his bag, and opened it up. It revealed a ring with a ruby in it. "Go ahead, try it on." Skunk told her. She did, and it was a perfect fit. Then, she kissed him, and then he knew, besides choosing to be a warrior, this was his best choice.

**I hope you like it, cuz it took an hour and a half to write! Mkay, bye.**


End file.
